As a sponsor of HIV/AIDS clinical trials, NIAID/DAIDS provides consolidated training resources, e-learnings, and events for both Network and non-Network clinical trial support staff. To achieve this, DAIDS requires the use of a Learning Management System (LMS) to allow easy access to these resources for non-Federal clinical research support staff. To improve quality of service a new LMS is required to support between 5,000 and 10,000 users and a new Learning Content Management System (LCMS) which can support Virtual Conferences, hosting and helpdesk support.